Justice is Asking to be Shot
by Silverone
Summary: A rather complicated and violent relationship between an honor freak and a brat with a gun told in fifty sentences. KanetsuguxMasamune.


**Fandom:** Samarai Warriors 2  
**Pairing:** Naoe KanetsuguxDate Masamune  
**Theme set**: Epsilon Rating: R for violence and sex. Mostly the former.  
**Warnings:** Pairing is kinda cracky and tends more towards gen for the most part. Kind of based around the time in Hideyoshi's camp, Hasedo or off of the scenario where Kanetsugu joins Ieyasu for the Uesugi. Also, possible hyphen/semicolon abuse.  
**Notes:** Done for 1sentence on lj, meaning these are supposed to be sentences and not fully stories, even though I like to think tat there is a sort of story here.

#01 - Motion  
They go through the motions of getting along--not insulting each other too often, not quite killing each other--and it's still too damn hard.

#02 - Cool  
"If you stopped talking about honor for five seconds, your guys would probably think you're as awesome as I am," Masamune said with a smirk as he jabbed his finger against Kanetsugu's chest.

#03 - Young  
He's just an ignorant child, not worth the anger; yet he still gets under Kanetsugu's skin somehow.

#04 - Last  
When Masamune steals the last meat bun right from Kanetsugu's hands, he expects his honor to be questioned, as usual, only to have Kanetsugu just grumble and stalk off, making him wonder if the poor bastard hit his head while taking a bath.

#05 - Wrong  
For some reason, Masamune has asked Kanetsugu if he's ill; all he can say to him is that he realized that maybe he had the boy all wrong, though by the look on Masamune's face, he'll no doubt end up retracting that statement.

#06 - Gentle  
His officers give him gentle reprimands, wishing for their young leader to try not to cause so much contention among people who already distrust them: "The Justice Freak started it," he mutters to himself, hating the fact that he's being treated like a child.

#07 - One  
All it takes is one night of drinking, losing a drinking game and a single bet resulting in lips pressed together and the feud between the two of them grinds to a standstill as they go out of their way to avoid each other and the snickers that follow them.

#08 - Thousand  
Ten centuries could pass and they'd still hate each other;

#09 - King  
It's Kanetsugu who starts calling him King of Dogs and while Masamune tells himself that it's a meaningless insult from an uncreative idiot, his blood still boils.

#10 - Learn  
No one was around to teach him honor, that much is obvious; that fact isn't enough to get Kanetsugu to cut Masamune any slack.

#11 - Blur  
They're so busy arguing about some stupid righteousness shit that Masamune didn't notice the tree until the good side of his face crashed into it; he was even more surprised when Kanetsugu, was staring into his watering eye, asking if he was okay.

#12 - Wait  
Instead of sitting through another tirade about justice Masamune just up and leaves.

#13 - Change  
You cannot change a person by telling them about their flaws constantly Kanetsugu realizes one day; so he tries to change himself instead, hoping the other will follow.

#14 - Command  
Orders dictate that they tolerate one another, not that they actually like each other.

#15 - Hold  
Honor is all Kanetsugu has to hold onto and it's gotten to the point that he can't understand why anyone else would reject it at a moment's whim.

#16 - Need  
The need to rule, to conquer, to make the Date strong, it's all been drilled into Masamune since his birth--his own mother tried to kill him for it, his father died for it--and he can't let go of it just because it's not "honorable."

#17 - Vision  
There is one insult of Masamune's that is correct: Kanetsugu lacks vision and it's something that he does regret on occasion.

#18 - Attention  
Everything about Masamune screams "Look at me!" so loudly that Kanetsugu feels like he has to clap his hands over his ears.

#19 - Soul  
Yukimura has a warrior's spirit: they're both drawn to it, though Masamune doesn't realize it.

#20 - Picture  
In Masamune's head, he cannot picture Kanetsugu as anything other than a follower; it's sickening.

#21 - Fool  
There are only so many variations of 'fool' and 'idiot' you can yell at someone before you get tired yet Masamune still does it anyway, hoping that something will actually penetrate that moron's brain.

#22 - Mad  
It's been obvious to him that Kanetsugu's insane--no grown man talks like that--but it's just been confirmed in Masamune's mind that he is beyond a doubt mad, because the idiot thinks that he's going to save Masamune's honorless soul.

#23 - Child  
Maybe he was tired of being called a dog or he wanted to prove he wasn't a child; Kanetsugu couldn't really fathom why else Masamune would start undressing him in response to the usual barrage of insults he threw at the boy.

#24 - Now  
It's one of those now or never moments and they both choose never.

#25 - Shadow  
The shadows pass over the him and the ground as he rushes towards Hasedo and Masamune thanks the heavens for giving him the chance to finally crush that imbecile.

#26 - Goodbye  
It's a strange send off, Kanetsugu thinks as he runs his sword through Masamune, this person, who however distasteful, had been a comrade of sorts, even if he hadn't been a friend.

#27 - Hide  
After Mitsunari's death, Kanetsugu just wants to disappear from the world.

#28 - Fortune  
"I'm not some stupid lap dog" Masamune mutters to himself as Kanetsugu walks away with the swagger of someone who thinks they've won an argument.

#29 - Safe  
They're only huddled together for warmth--neither quite hates the other enough that they'd rather die of exposure--yet they can't shake the dangerous feeling of comfort.

#30 - Ghost  
A smile ghosts across Kanetsugu's face for a moment and Masamune is puzzled until he utters the word "imbecile."

#31 - Book  
Kanetsugu is a very by the book type of man, until he was forced to throw it away and fight in the dirt along with the Tokugawa and that stupid dog.

#32 - Eye  
The famous eye patch gets cut loose during a fight, and Kanetsugu stares at the horrid ruin of Masamune's eye and only looks away when the other smashes his nose in.

#33 - Never  
"I'll never understand you," they both say, even though what they really mean is, "I don't want to."

#34 - Sing  
There's a clang of steel and their swords are locked together as they exchange harsh words.

#35 - Sudden  
Masamune thinks that Kanetsugu would look handsome if he got rid of that stupid hat but quickly puts that horrifying thought out of his head.

#36 - Stop  
And for once, Kanetsugu decided to do as Masamune said and shut up about honor, though a kiss probably wasn't the method the boy had in mind.

#37 - Time  
The bridge collapses beneath them and as they fall into the Hasedo river they both can't believe that the last thing they'll see on this earth is the other's face.

#38 - Wash  
It seems to be a rule that you check out the other guy's equipment while bathing in the most discreet manner possible; Masamune not only fails, but is disturbed to realize that Kantesugu was doing the same thing

#39 - Torn  
On his first night in a Tokugawa camp, Masamune comes to visit him, holding a battle of sake, giving him a smirk that Kanetsugu doesn't have the energy to rage over: he's too torn up inside.

#40 - History  
History doesn't care about honor.

#41 - Power  
When he finally has Kanetsugu at sword point, Masamune doesn't waste time gloating, since he's already laughing on the inside.

#42 - Bother  
It's an annoying thing really, dealing with this honorless cad, but Kanetsugu tells himself that you cannot just preach to the choir.

#43 - God  
"Kenshin was never some g-" Masamune is abruptly cut off as Kanetsugu's fist meets his jaw.

#44 - Wall  
The next thing Masamune knows, his face is being repeatedly slammed into a wall and he's being called dog and every other nasty word that Kanetsugu's rage will allow him to remember and when the maniac finally drops him, he has just enough energy to comment on the guy's weird kinks before he passes out.

#45 - Naked  
It's harder to gloat when you've somehow gotten naked with your enemy, but Masamune still manages it; Kanetsugu is actually awed by his audacity.

#46 - Drive  
He just doesn't have energy to callout Masamune anymore, so he settles for trying to make the boy feel as violated as he does.

#47 - Harm  
These stupid liaisons do their already strained relationship more harm than good; it's easier to hurt someone you're intimately connected with and even more so to revel in it.

#48 - Precious  
There are moments when they almost begin to think of the other as precious; these are thankfully rarer than Hanzo speaking of sunlight and daisies.

#49 - Hunger Kanetsugu is at moments purely dumbfound by the extent of Masamune's ravenous ambition: not that he'd tell Ieyasu of course; Kanetsugu's honor hasn't deterioted that far.

#50 - Believe  
"Okay then, I'll tell you EXACTLY what I believe in," Masamune said with a huff as he planted his feet firmly in the door way, blocking Kanetsugu's retreat.


End file.
